


not everyone

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Team SMP References (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, No Underage Sex, Not shipping - Freeform, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, POV Third Person Limited, Pining, Self-Indulgent, george does not like him back, innocent crush, not pedophillia, pretty much just wanted to write about george and tubbo’s friendship., tubbo has an unlabeled crush kinda thing on george
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: this was pretty much just a self indulgent word vomit because i love george and tubbo’s friendship sm. they’re such an incredibly underrated duo on the smp.
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Toby Smith | Tubbo
Kudos: 4





	not everyone

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMERS: George does not, and will not ever like tubbo back.  
> this is a complete harmless little “crush” if u even wanna call it that.

Not everyone understood Tubbo, sure Tommy did, but he’s different; he’s loud and outgoing, chaotic yet loving, in an agressive sort of way. His thoughts bounce off the walls of his own brain in a way no one else’s does. Tommy can get along with so many people. Tommy can get along with Dream. When they’re together they have incredible chemistry, they laugh, make jokes, know exactly what to say. Tubbo, does not have this with Dream; sure they’re friends and can get along but they don’t have any significant sort of synergy. 

Never far behind Dream though, was George. Wherever Dream went, it was common to find George there too. Tommy and Tubbo. Dream and George. Two well known and loved duos of the smp; and when they get together they could create incredible memories. Not everyone can make these moments. Not everyone gets Tubbo like George does. In episodes of energy, booming voices and laughter, Tubbo can get overshadowed. George doesn’t let that happen. in moments where he feels forgotten, George remembers. He always seems to enter into conversation at the right time, and somehow manages to include Tubbo name in them. Not to mention the way he says his name.   
Oh the way he says his name.

it’s always soft, almost posh, with his London accent, it’s delicate, and beautiful. Not everyone can make such a silly word like “Tubbo” sound so sweet. Sound like candy and bounce in the mouth like bubblegum. George can. 

George has a natural attitude in his voice, slightly sassy, always reluctant, but in a giving way. He usually sounds like a spoonful of sticky and sickly sugary caramel, but not with Tubbo. 

“Oh Tubbo’s here.” He says it often. He notices Tubbo. it’s so causal, it could mean nothing. but it could feel like everything. It’s said with the softest hint of excitement. Of happiness. As if Tubbo’s appearance just lights up the room, the same way a small scented candle does. It’s always said with notes of care, special care. Not everyone cares like George does. 

Though they are rarely the focus of the room, their little moments are to be cherished. Their hushed conversational symmetry was unique, their dynamic was one of a kind. In a perfect moment, George would seek out Tubbo, bring him into the spotlight again, as if he was never forgotten in the first place; and create lovely banter. Their jokes didn’t need to be laughed at, their jokes didn’t need to be said the loudest. Someone would always listen, George would always listen.

Not everyone appreciates their bond as much as they should. no one really comments on it, no one really indulges in their moments, their natural connection and chemistry, but they didn’t need to. George didn’t need that attention. and if he didn’t, neither did Tubbo. They didn’t need to be the elephants in the room like their friends sometimes are. Not everyone needs it. Not when they have George. 

Not everyone makes Tubbo feel this way when they stretch out their arm and lend him a hand. Not everything feels as welcoming as George’s subtle smiles do. Not everyone’s minuscule gestures feel like a slow dance in the stars. Not everyone understood Tubbo. Not everyone was George.


End file.
